Watching
by BettyHall223
Summary: Four people are watching from heaven as a wedding takes place on Earth.  Season nine.  Short story.


_Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are not my property. No copyright infringement is intended._

"Hey guys. What's goin' on?" Charlie asked as he sat down beside Janet.

They all watched as George escorted Sam down the aisle of the church.

"We're watching your Dad marry our daughter" Jacob answered as he looked straight ahead and held his wife's hand. "She looks beautiful, honey."

Catherine smiled. "Yes, she does. Samantha and I used to talk about this day when she was growing up. She would describe the man she would marry, what her wedding dress would look like, and how many babies she wanted. I regret I didn't get to be Samantha's mother for very long, I didn't get to watch her grow into an adult. Wish I'd had a chance to help her plan her wedding and could be there to baby sit our future grandchildren."

Jacob let go of her hand and put his arm around her shoulder. "I'm thrilled she didn't marry Pete and took my advice to not let rules stand in her way. I knew for a long time that she loved Jack and that he loved her. I'm just sorry we can't be there to give her a hug and tell her we love her. I'd like to have the chance to tell Jack that he had better take good care of our baby girl."

Catherine sighed. "I wish I'd had the chance to meet Jack."

Jacob nodded his head. "He's a good man."

Janet smiled as they watched the couple exchange rings. "I saw the sparks between them long before either one of them acknowledged their feelings. I always felt they were so perfect for each other. That was one time I wished the regulations hadn't existed. But as we can see, they found a way around them somehow. I wish I could be down there to give my best friend a big hug."

Jacob glanced at Janet. "Cassie looks really pretty."

Janet smiled. "Yes, my daughter is all grown up. Ever since Cassie came to Earth, she wanted Jack and Sam together. I'm glad she got her wish and it's good that she has them to watch out for her."

Charlie sat listening to the conversation as he swung his legs back and forth. "I wish I had lived long enough to meet Sam. She's a babe!"

Jacob and Catherine looked at each other and chuckled.

"But then again, if I hadn't died, Dad and Mom might still be together and this wedding might not be taking place."

The three turned to look at him.

"You know, I watched when they had my funeral. I should have obeyed Dad when he told me to never touch that gun. It broke my heart to see my parents hurting as much as they were. But it makes me feel better, seeing Dad as happy as he is today. I'm glad that things are much better for him, now that he has Sam."

Catherine smiled. "Oh look, it's time for the kiss."

The moments passed by.

Janet's eyes grew big. "Goodness, don't they need to breathe?"

Charlie grinned. "Way to go, Dad!"

Catherine laughed. "What a kiss!"

Jacob smiled. "We should have timed that to see how long it lasted."

They watched as the couple finally broke apart and walked down the aisle and out of the church.

Suddenly, the scene changed as Jack led Sam to the dance floor for the first dance at the reception. Everyone in the room became quiet as they watched.

Catherine squeezed Jacob's hand. "That's the song we danced to at our wedding. When Sam used to ask about the day we got married, I would tell her about how we danced to our favorite song. I'm so glad they included it in their wedding."

Jacob grinned. "I remember holding you in my arms as we danced, seems like it was only yesterday."

They watched as Jack and Sam stared into each other's eyes.

A smile came to Janet's face. "They are so in love with each other."

Soon more couples joined the newlyweds on the dance floor.

Charlie leaned forward and his eyes grew big. "Oh look, there's Mom. She's cutting in on Sam to dance with Dad. Wish I could understand what they're saying but I can't with all the talking and the music." Charlie stared at his parents.

Catherine pointed. "Look, Mark is dancing with Sam."

Jacob sighed. "I'm so glad Mark isn't mad at Sam for not marrying Pete. He was just so wrong for her and I'm glad she realized it before it was too late."

"I think Mark wants his sister to be happy and it's quite evident that Jack makes her happy" Catherine added.

Janet set up straighter. "There's Simon Wells."

"Who?" Catherine asked.

"Simon Wells" Jacob answered. "Janet died while trying to save his life."

Janet watched as Simon danced with his wife. "I'm so glad to know he recovered."

The music stopped. Jack kissed Sara lightly on the forehead and Sara gave him a hug. Mark led Sam back to Jack. As soon as she stepped in front of him, another song began. She slid her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder and Jack laid his head on top of hers. They closed their eyes as they gently swayed to the music.

Soon the song was over and the couple sat down. Daniel stood and asked for everyone's attention as they took their seats. "First of all, I would just like to say . . . it's about time!"

There was loud applause at Daniel's comment as Jack and Sam laughed and Jack moved his chair closer to Sam to put his arm around her.

Everyone settled down again as Daniel talked and had everyone laughing as he reminisced of things that had happened to Jack and Sam over the years when he and Murray had worked with them. Daniel was soon at the end of his speech and he became serious.

"There are friends and relatives that Jack and Sam wish could be here to celebrate with us. They are gone from our lives but are very much in our thoughts. We love them and miss them."

Tears came to Janet's and Catherine's eyes. Jacob swallowed the lump in his throat. Charlie stared straight ahead as he blinked back the tears.

Daniel asked everyone to stand as they toasted the newlyweds.

The four watched as Sam danced with Daniel, Teal'c, General Hammond, Siler and others. Jack danced with Cassie, Mark's wife, several of the infirmary nurses and women from other SGC teams.

Soon it was time for the newlyweds to leave for the honeymoon.

The four unseen spectators smiled as Jack and Sam hurried to the waiting limousine as everyone threw confetti at them. Sam stopped long enough to give Cassie one last hug.

Janet broke the silence. "I've never seen them so happy."

They watched them drive away until the car was no longer in sight.

Catherine sighed. "I'm glad we were here to witness this."

"Me too" Janet added.

"It was good to see Mom and Dad" Charlie said softly.

Jacob placed his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure your Dad will be very happy, Charlie." Jacob gave him a hug and grinned.

"I think so too . . . Grandpa."

"Hey, that's right. Hadn't realized that until you said it. I'm your step-grandfather."

Charlie looked at him with a big smile that reminded Jacob so much of Jack.

The four walked side by side and gradually faded away.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

As Jack and Sam rode along in the limousine, Sam turned to Jack.

"You know, I had the strangest feeling at the reception."

"What kind?"

"I felt that Mom and Dad and Janet were there watching us."

Jack stared at Sam for a few moments. "I thought the same thing about Charlie."

Sam laid her head on Jack's shoulder. "I guess they'll always be with us in spirit."

"So true, Sam, so true."

THE END


End file.
